


All That I Live For

by yesjawn (rockchiq234)



Category: AlDub - Fandom, MaiDen - Fandom
Genre: AlDub - Freeform, F/M, Maiden, eat bulaga, kalyeserye, tamang panahon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockchiq234/pseuds/yesjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet sensation-turned-actress,  Maine,  tries to adapt to the world of acting where it's everyone's business to "make believe", but how does she know when an onscreen romance ceases to become just an act? How does she deal with a love that might  possibly turn from reel to real?</p><p>This is a creative re-telling of the aldub story from the pretend-POV of Maine. Elements from the KS, Eat Bulaga events & Aldub Universe inspired the plot for this story, meaning while the story seems familiar, it is purely fiction and does not officially represent the actors' thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just three months ago, I would go to  _work (_ it's our family's business)and spend the lulls in between by searching for the most hilarious Krissy clips to use for my videos. Then, I would memorize the lines, listen to the pauses and practice the right breathing to get my lipsyncs as accurate as possible. If I'm lucky, some employee would come in to have me sign important papers and remind me I actually have work to do. Oh, the things that have been keeping me pre-occupied.

A month later, I would go home and snuggle with my cutie patootie mutt and jump in bed with my laptop to see how many more views my already-viral videos have been getting.  _People actually like it, haha_. 

I would quickly get bored and turn the tv on to watch re-runs of  _America's Next Top Model_  Cycle 17, specifically the episode where Rapper, The Game, guest judges on the show and obviously develops a crush for my favorite, Allison. Ah yes, Allison and her big expressive, blue eyes, bleach blonde hair and perfect thick pouting lips. I'd look at the mirror and stare at myself.  _Hmmm... hey, I got big eyes like hers. I even have thick pouty lips as well_. The thought of auditioning for this ambitious super model search would cross my mind.  _Haha, are you crazy?_ I'd tell myself and switch the channel to a more recent season of  _ANTM_ , this time from the Asian version. Well, here's another girl who was just born lucky: Georgina Wilson.  _How is she so gorgeous?_  Look at her, strutting her stuff like she's my hero. I'd wonder what heartbreak - if any - she felt when it didn't work out between her and Richard Gutierrez. I mean that guy was once the 'most sought' bachelor on TV! I would have been devastated, but her? She's her own woman - strong and independent. Ughh, these people are impossible. Then, I would turn the tv off, lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I would ask myself...

_How many celebrities are born into a life of fame and how many worked their behinds off to get to where they are? What if someday, I become a celebrity, too? Maybe the right question is: Will I ever be one?_

Two weeks ago, I would bury my nose in all the receipts that needed accounting. Math not being my strongest suit, it will have been an eternal struggle to check and balance. I'm a culinary graduate for crying out loud. I tell my folks I should be in the kitchen, not here but they'd insist I help run this food chain branch instead.

That was when things turned for the better... actually, when things turned bizarre: All the activities I did before and all the small things I lamented about seem like a different era altogether now.

~

I still couldn't believe this was actually happening – I'm on set of one of the segments of " ** _The Big Surprise_** ", the longest-running show on local television – but I fear that my Mom would suddenly wake me up and tell me this was all just a dream, all just a figment of my imagination.

Instead, I'm woken up from my trance by the snapping of fingers in front of my face.

" _Maine, we're up next!_ ", Kuya Wally said. Our segment is coming up. I play the role of  ** _Divina_** , grand daughter to Kuya Wally's  _ **Lola Nidora** ,_ a strict, grumpy, old-fashioned conservative buzzkill of a grandmother.

I think I've done fairly in the past several days of this whole acting... no, this whole lip-syncing shindig. Yup, that's the plot twist to my headline: " Girl bags show business gig, doesn't say a word!".

Don't be confused. Basically, everything my character says, I deliver by lip-syncing to song clips and even famous movie lines. I guess you can say I  ** _dubsmashed_**  my way into television.

Back to Lola who was now slightly pestering me, I mean my character Divina, to fan her non-stop.

" _Kumusta ka, Divina_?", Lola asks.

I answer her by dubsmashing a Rap song. Of course, I have to really exaggerate my facial expressions. By this I mean make kooky faces - and open my mouth so wide when I "rap", I bet my tonsils are showing. I really, really hope people find this funny...or even just mildly entertaining!

Lola "translates" and tells her co-hosts I said I was fine. The audience laughs. Well, that's a relief!

I hear another cue in my monitor – pink earphones (of course it has to be pink!) – telling me that that darn Chinese clip is up next. It plays and dangnabbit, I'm about 1 second late!

 _Asdggffdfghjjjjjkkkk_! I try to calm down and catch up but it's nearly impossible to recite midway a rant I don't even understand!  _Whoever was picking these tracks?_  There are a bajillion songs and movie lines out there, and I get this Chinese clip. Anyway...

 _Just make funny faces!_  
_Do the wacky moves!_  
_Magpapangit ka!_

I tell myself and so I did. The audience roars with laughter and so I chance a glance at the monitor... and that's when I see him.

Seated among the audience, watching me intently - in curious awe or dumbfounded admiration, I'm uncertain - with the camera zoomed in on his beautiful face... is  _ **Alden Richards**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I hope you liked it. The chapters that follow have already been drafted, and will be published in the next few days. Kilig starts in the next one! Yay!


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet sensation-turned-actress, Maine, tries to adapt to the world of acting where it's everyone's business to "make believe", but how does she know when an onscreen romance ceases to become just an act? How does she deal with a love that might possibly turn from reel to real?
> 
> This is a creative re-telling of the aldub story from the pretend-POV of Maine. Elements from the KS, Eat Bulaga events & Aldub Universe inspired the plot for this story, meaning while the story seems familiar, it is purely fiction and does not officially represent the actors' thoughts.

 

AldenRichards is watching me.

 _Meeeeeeeeep_.

My eyes grow big in surprise. Holy dimples, Batman! It must have rained pixie dust, rainbows and unicorn hair when this man came into being because HE. IS. UTTERLY. GORGEOUS. He is beautiful. He really is.

And he's smiling at my goofy antics! I feel a tingle in my tummy but then I realize, oh my gosh the faces I have been making! On a scale of  _1 to Ace Ventura_ , I was definitely  _Pet Detective_ -goofy. For some reason, however, I don't feel really self-conscious about it. I am simply... distracted.

Well, that's what I think until  ** _Allan K_**  mentions it on freaking live television.

" _Hala, si Divina o, na-coconscious_!", he said. Sure enough, I suddenly feel my cheeks burn. Then, an uncontrollable urge to smile from ear to ear washes over me! Allan teases me some more and even with a wacky face, I couldn't take it! So I hide my face behind my fan and just let my cheeks burn hotly. I squint my eyes and squee the  _kilig_  internally.

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_.

Somehow, it slipped my mind that Alden Richards was part of this show. He's one of the most handsome faces on television and here he is - on the same show I'm lucky to be in - actually watching me make a  _derp_  out of my self. I hope he has a sense of humor otherwise he might think my water has been laced with stimulants or the sort.

I was obviously out of focus as my next dubsmash was an even bigger disaster. I was entirely out of sync.

 _GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, WOMAN_.  
_Keep it in-character or you'll embarrass yourself_!

But  _ughh_ , his face was plastered smack dab in the center of the monitor and he was simply too. cute. to. ignore.  So I gesture a pretend-demure wave –  ** _the pabebe wav_ e** – to him instead, to acknowledge him. I think I might have blown him a kiss or two.

Lola Nidora was side-eyeing me like mad now.   
" _Divina, control yourself._ " She fake-whispers.

 _So much for playing it cool, Maine._  But then, Alden wiggles his eyebrows at me in response. I think he just figured I  _kind_  of have a crush on him. I do another Pabebe wave and he responds with the same.

At this point, I'm just as ecstatic as Divina and I think several of the hosts and the audience squee and tease as they notice this. I'm actually not too sure anymore as I begin tuning out everything else. For all I know, half of this is a daydream!

I feel elated, so full of giddy energy so I blow him another kiss.  _Smooth, Maine. Real smooth_.

He pretends to catch and inhale this.  _Omg, he did what?_

Just when I think my heart is gonna implode, Alden blows me a kiss as well.

_Oh, my Loooooord.  I can't even..._

I guess I just had a  ** _moment_**  with Mr. Alden Richards. Never in my life did I want to squee so hard than right now! My mind starts racing...

_Will he sit there again tomorrow?_  
_Will I still be interacting with him?_  
_Will we be blowing kisses at each other once more?_

_Gaaaaah_!

I. LOVE. MY. NEW. JOB.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a rather short chapter, but the next is my favorite so far so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I look forward to posting it!
> 
> In the next chapter, Maine rushes home and rummages through stacks upon stacks of scrapbooks, novels, papers, and finds something truly mind-blowing.


	3. A Half-Memory

  
It was a little past 1 in the morning when I finally got home, and my body was ginger with exhaustion. I was walking up the stairs but I was so ready to just drop there and then and snooze my brains off. My mind was already halfway in dreamland even before my head hit the pillow.

_Clad in black blazer layered over a striped tank top, denim shorts and black heels, I strut my groove on the red carpet... to which event, it's still unclear. I feel young and powerful, giddy with excitement and bursting with energy. I sway my head to the side and bouncy curls fall on my shoulder. Wait, I had curls?_

_Cameras start flashing all around and I wave to them. I blow a kiss here and there, to match. This is truly exhilarating – walking the red carpet, my arm tucked in the crook of his elbow, strong and... uhh, whose elbow?_

_I stare at my arms, linked with someone's. I look up and see his familiar face, smiling fondly at me. "I'm so glad you made it to the fair!", he says. I squeeze his arms and point at one of the cameras in front of us. We smiled, and then he faced me. "You're beautiful...", he said as his cute dimpled face drew closer and closer. "... Divina."_

I jolt myself awake and feel my heart beating so fast.  _No way. It can't be_. My mind was racing just as I jumped off my bed and knelt over the stack of old stuff I had over at the corner of my room. Nope, not this stack. The other old-stuff stack at the adjacent corner. I treat everything like it has a sentimental value and it only worsens the clutter in my room. Sometimes it feels like a museum in here!

Here's the stack I need. I search untidily through pages and pages of magazines, flipped through several scrapbooks, and dig down paper boxes filled with letters I've gotten from people closest to my heart.

But I still couldn't find it – I'm not even sure what I was looking for – an invitation? a letter? a picture?  _Ughh_ , this is stupid. I better get back to sleep. What time is it even? Isn't it just...  _Owww_! I trip over a large rectangular tin box and the lid comes off, spilling a dozen old magazines on the floor. As usual, clumsy me! I feel my big toe throbbing angrily. God forbid, I might have broken a nail. I curse in my head as I stoop over to pick the magazines up.

 **Kid Zone** , wow. Powepuff girls for the win!  
**MYX Mag** , with Lifehouse on the cover. Nice.  
**Candy Magazine**  with a glossy piece of paper peeking from one of the pages.

I pull it out and what I see knocks the wind out of me.  _Wait, what?_

I feel like my heart is beating up my throat in inexplicable glee... or freaking out.  _How is this even possible?_

I blink hard. Once. Twice. Half-a-dozen times in quick succession.  _It's real._

Here, in my shaking hands, is a photograph of a 15-year old me smiling – braces and all – with a young Alden  _Freaking_  Richards.

_What the fudge?_

I am genuinely confused. I flip the picture and read written on the back:

" _Thank you for coming to the Candy Fair 2010. Signed, Candy Cutie_   ** _Richard Faulkerson, Jr._** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: 
> 
> This one isn't too long but it's definitely my fave. I was too excited to weave this part of the canon into my story and was happy with the flow. I hope you guys liked it as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! I hope you liked it. The chapters that follow have already been drafted, and will be published in the next few days. Kilig starts in the next one! Yay!


End file.
